


The Roommates

by pennedbycat



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But she gets Carlos, F/M, Jill is just trying to find a respectful roommate, Lord help her, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbycat/pseuds/pennedbycat
Summary: Modern AU: In an attempt to keep from getting evicted from her home, Jill needs a little help financially. Her colleagues all suggest she try looking for a roommate, and to go from there. But what she hadn't bargained for was who she would end up with. Enter Carlos Oliveira, her new annoyingly handsome, flirty, roommate.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: In Another Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is incredibly late, but this is the second request fic I received off tumblr, this time it was from an anonymous user. The prompt was an AU where Jill and Carlos were neighbors. I had been sitting on it for a while, and finally came up with this. Another sweet writer on here, @ Raging_Nerd did that particular idea much better than I ever could, so I felt no right trying to do my own variation. Her story: expect the unexpected, is a great read, so anon go check that out if you haven't. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy this fic!

Jill did her time in the Army, only to find out on her way home that her parents were moving. She had the option to keep the house for herself, or to sell it. Naturally, she wanted to keep the place that held so many memories for her. Granted, she hadn't really thought about how hard it would be to make the payments. During her time in the military, she had been recruited to work for the R.P.D.'s S.T.A.R.S. branch. Her police academy training was paid in full thanks to her father. So, luckily, she didn't look very hard when it came for work. While in school, she did her best to take odd jobs here and there, even working part time at Moon's Donuts for a while, and babysitting for her neighbors: Barry and Kathy Burton. The former, coincidentally, just happened to be a member of S.T.A.R.S. himself. Surviving on ramen and tap water to drink, Jill was able to finish school and start working at the R.P.D. in no time. She thought that it would be easier now that she had a full-time job, but, there were still things that she couldn't afford. Her colleagues suggested that she start looking for a roommate to help pay the bills. The brunette was skeptical at best, but she figured that she didn't have much else to lose. She posted on bulletin boards around the police station, as well as some of the hotspots around town that she was looking for a roommate. The officer regretted leaving her phone number; for all of the serious inquiries, there just happened to be some bonified creeps thrown in the mix. 

She had people from all walks of life trying to put their best foot forward when it came to her interviewing process. There was a girl with a shrieking baby (no thanks), a poor college student (like that would help her situation any), some middle-aged guy who just really gave Jill the creeps... eventually, she just wanted to give up. Barry, being the paternal figure that he was, offered to help her any way that he could, and she was a close second from agreeing to it, when she got her last call about someone being interested in being her new roommate. It was a young man-- a couple of years younger than her. He was looking to move to the area. Jill met with him for the "interview" and had been taken aback upon first glance. Not only did he sound attractive over the phone, but m a n had be been a looker in person. She had to tell herself to not go strictly on looks. He could be a serial killer in disguise, after all. But-- he ended up checking out. No kids, no pets, no criminal record. He was starting out on his musician career, so he could equally benefit from having a roommate. He seemed nice enough-- albeit very set in his charismatic ways. Carlos had made a few passes at her, but they seemed pretty harmless overall.

The pair had met over coffee for their initial meeting, and by the end of it, Jill agreed to letting the young, attractive man room with her. If only she knew what was in store for her.

***

Jill and Carlos ended up becoming close fairly quickly. They found themselves interacting with such ease. Carlos had a new pickup line every day, which didn't surprise the brunette much. She humored him and would tease right back, but things never did get too physical between them. Around them was a will-they-or-won't-they kind of air, and everyone who was around them long enough could see it. 

Their first kiss was one of admiration. Carlos had been crazy for Jill from the second he first laid eyes on her at the coffee shop that day. From that point on, he was determined to do anything and everything he could for her, hoping it would win her over in the end. It had been working, though. After the first couple of weeks, she would catch herself getting closer to him, any time they would be sitting at home together. No matter if she was reading, or he was watching something on TV, or if they were just talking, they'd eventually be touching. Whether that was a hand on the arm, their hands accidentally brushing against each other's, or even their legs touching when one would just so happen to maneuver on the couch. 

It was late in the evening, and the pair had decided to rent a horror movie. Turned out, the movie was incredibly lame, if Jill falling asleep on Carlos' shoulder was any indication. He didn't seem to mind. He felt her head lull over onto his shoulder and he peered down at his roommate, a tiny grin playing at his lips. She was already adorable when she was tired. Her pouty lips, her voice quieter than usual. But this? This was even cuter. "Get some rest, supercop, you earned it," he murmured, tilting his head down to place a quick kiss to her forehead. She had earned the rest; work had been kicking her ass nonstop. If she wanted to use him as a pillow, Carlos would allow it. He had the remotes. He could switch back over to the TV and find something to watch. 

Jill must have been somewhat awake when he kissed her forehead, because she promptly snuggled closer, her hand finding his. This was a new development in their relationship. Maybe their flirty banter h a d gotten them somewhere.

***

The second kiss was one of appreciation. Carlos liked to keep in shape, and every morning he'd do a jog around the neighborhood. Most of the time, he'd have a running mate, as Jill enjoyed the brisk pace and the fresh air. But this time was a bit different. The brunette decided that she was going to surprise him with breakfast once he made his way inside. Her roommate was usually the one who made breakfast-- Jill was a great cook, and she loved doing it, but Carlos usually had to remind her that a pot of coffee did not suffice as breakfast. So, this morning, she was the one who would be making breakfast. Pancakes, bacon and a side dish of fruit. 

No sooner than he opened the front door did the smell of bacon waft through the room. Curious, he kicked his shoes off at the door and padded his way to the kitchen. He had wondered why Jill didn't come running with him this morning-- he actually missed it, but this definitely made up for it. 

"Wow, making breakfast, huh?" He came over to where she was standing over by the stove, flipping her pancakes over. A grin was on his face as she peered over her shoulder at him. She graced him with a smile of her own before she returned her attention back to the pancakes. Carlos watched her for another moment; he was still so in awe of this woman. How the hell had no one married this woman yet? Oh, right. Because she's too "busy" to date, she'd remind him. But her interactions with him told a different tale entirely. 

Jill felt the tickle of his beard against her bare shoulder as he pecked gently at it before leaving her to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. The brunette looked back at her roommate, wanting to say something witty, but instead she just locked eyes with him from afar for a moment before continuing, "maybe a f t e r you shower, you can do some more of that."

Carlos was surprised to hear this. He let the fridge slam closed after he got his water, forgetting all but his own name. That was the first day that they kissed fully on the lips. And it marked a shift in their relationship, but neither one of them dared to ask what that meant for them.

***

It had been about a month since they moved in together as perfect strangers. Jill was looking for someone to share the debt of her house with. She had no idea that she would be coming out of this with a boyfriend. After that first mouth-on-mouth kiss, there had been no keeping them off of each other. It was just something internally switched on, some animalistic nature. Jill had reports to write from home for the day, but her roommate's lips were just too enticing. The pair ended up in the brunette's bed, where they'd stay all day. If it wasn't pillow talk, they were probably rearranging each other's insides.

Carlos had Jill laying on his chest, her legs tangled up with his. One arm was propped up behind his head and the other was tracing idly down her bare back. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Even with her flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, the musician hadn't seen anyone so beautiful in his life. "What are you thinkin' about?" He asked her, having seen her staring off into space for a beat or so.

The officer was brought out of her thoughts, blue eyes meeting brown once again. "Just that if I don't get that report done tonight, I'm fucked."

"I think you already got fucked. Quite a few times, actually," Carlos teased, earning a death glare in return. C'mon, Jill, don't give him a window like that and expect him to ignore it.

"Ha ha," she peered down at him and pecked at his lips in rapid succession: once, twice, three times. The brunette wore a tiny smile as she pulled away from his lips. "I'm serious. I've got to get this done."

He groaned in response, wrapping both of his arms around her waist now, pulling her closer. "Fine. But, we could b o t h probably use a shower now," he nipped at her shoulder, grinning, "how about we save on the water bill and get one together?"

"Mmmm. That's tempting. But also dangerous," Jill smirked, arms going around his neck now.

"What if I sing for you---" Carlos was stopped abruptly when his girl tore out of his arms, tugging him by the hand.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for?"

She had been all for his musical career. On the days that she'd work from home, she would come sit with him and work on her paperwork. The brunette could listen to him sing all day long. The fact that he was also a guitarist just made it even better. Jill dropped his hand and made a beeline for the master bathroom, leaving Carlos to laugh to himself as he caught up with her. 


End file.
